


What I Want For Christmas

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: What does Jongdae want for Christmas? Baekhyun wants to know.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	What I Want For Christmas

The window is opened slightly, cold winter wind softly blows the curtain, making it sway as if it’s dancing. Dots of white can be seen against the darkness outside, the snow is falling again. Jongdae sighs as he paces in the living room, realizing as he stands there by himself that the space is very wide – too wide, too quiet and empty. 

The door shuts close behind him, sound of footsteps approaching. 

“It feels so quiet here now huh, no Minseok hyung, no Yixing hyung, and no Kyungsoo.” 

Jongdae almost forgets that he is not alone in this dorm. He turns around and Baekhyun glances at him with a bittersweet expression on his face despite his smile. He must have felt it too. 

“That’s true…” Jongdae replies, “And the other members have families living in Seoul, how nice.” The others could spend the holiday with their family and relatives. Jongdae is slightly envious.

Baekhyun takes a seat on the couch, but his eyes stay locked on Jongdae. “Aren’t you going home for Christmas?” 

“Nah, there’s no one at home anyway," Jongdae shrugs, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Jongdeuk hyung brought his wife and my parents for a trip overseas.”

“Eyy, that’s mean! They should bring you too!” Baekhyun’s loud response echoes in the room but Jongdae is used to it. 

It’s not that Jongdae doesn’t want to go. He really can use a holiday, and overseas with people he cares? He will jump on it if given the chance. His brother actually invited him too. “But they are going until 4th January and spending the new year there, and you know we have EXplOration Dot concert at the end of the year.” 

Baekhyun sighs at the realization. “Ah, that’s true.”

“It sucks not being able to go, but oh well, schedules. It’s fine.” Jongdae sighs again. “How about you Baek?”

Baekhyun takes a pillow on the couch, hugging it. “Similar reason as you, stuck here because of the concert. The free days we have are not enough. I want to stay longer in my hometown and usually, my family has a new year celebration too. But well, since we debuted, year-ends are usually filled with recording and performance for Gayo.”

“The things we sacrifice for our dreams..” It’s true that he and the other members may have gained a lot as idols - money, fame, popularity, awards - but they have to sacrifice a lot of things in return to get to where they are now.

“Come here,” Baekhyun pats the spot next to him on the couch. “Feels weird seeing you just standing there.” Jongdae nods, taking a discarded pillow on the chair and plops beside Baekhyun. It feels warm, sitting next to each other like this.

Baekhyun leans on his shoulder. “Since there’s no one now, want to do something to kill time?”

Jongdae tilts his head towards Baekhyun, curious. “What is it?”

“Uh, just talk?”

Jongdae can feel his spirit falls in disappointment. He thought Baekhyun wants to do something – play games, watch movies, go out or something… He lightly smacks the man beside him, “I thought what.. You..” he pouts.

Seeing Jongdae pouting never fails to makes Baekhyun amused and laugh. “But seriously, Dae, what do you want for Christmas?”

Jongdae ponders for a while. He has not really thought about it. His phone is working fine, no need replacement. He already has whatever he needs. ”Hmm.. Good health? Happiness for me, my family, you guys, the fans, manager hyungs… Okay. Wait, that means everyone.”

That’s so like him, always thinking of others, Baekhyun thinks, letting a small smile.

“Hmm, how about you Baek?”

An idea pops in his mind. Baekhyun clears throat and starts,

_“Before we know it,_

_it’s already our eighth Christmas together.”_

Jongdae recognizes the tune. “What I Want for Christmas, is it...? It has been a while since we sang it. Eh, wait, isn’t that my part?”

Baekhyun doesn’t care though, and he just keeps singing,

_“Before we really knew it,_

_we’ve come to suit each other well, yeah”_

Jongdae likes this song though. He lets Baekhyun do what he wants and hums along.

_“I thank you always_

_You babe_

_I don’t need a special present_

**_‘cause you,_ **

**_you’re the one I want for Christmas”_ **

Jongdae raises his eyebrows. “Baek, why are you singing that part so loud for?” 

Baekhyun huffs. “Gosh, Kim Jongdae! Must I spell it out loud for you?” Why is his boyfriend so slow? 

Jongdae looks confused but he decides to retrace the lyrics and sings that again.

_“‘cause you,_

_you’re the one I want for Christmas”_

A realization forms in his mind. He looks at Baekhyun in disbelief. “Baek? Really?”

Must it be that reaction? Baekhyun curls to the other side, averting his face in embarrassment. He expected something more… Happy? Excited? Loving eyes maybe? 

Jongdae chuckles. “If that’s what you want, you should have told me!!” 

“Turn around. Look at me.”

Baekhyun groans as he obeys, twisting his body around. The next thing he sees is Jongdae, gazing at him with gentleness and love in his eyes, his arms open, pulling Baekhyun into a hug. Baekhyun welcomes the warmth and Jongdae, their lips and tongues meld in sweetness. 

There is no better present than having your loved ones with you for Christmas, Jongdae realizes, running his lips on the tiny mole above Baekhyun's lip and kissing him again. 

Jongdae giggles when they pull away. “Let’s finish the rest of the song, shall we?” 

His starry eyes sparkle in delight, and Baekhyun, of course, won’t refuse. Their voices join in harmony.

_“We’re singing that song_

_I sang only for you_

_One year ago (Ooh) together now (Like this)_

_as the white snow falls around us_

_Yeah, I feel alive_

_even in this cold wind_

_I feel like if I dream_

_a new dream_

_with you it can all come true”_

Just nice, the clock on their phones hits midnight, the day has changed to December 25th.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Baekhyun murmurs, planting a kiss on Jongdae’s forehead.

Jongdae smiles in return. “Merry Christmas to you too. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holiday, my dear friends and readers! Hope you have a blessed day and time with your loved ones.
> 
> I am writing the continuation of Encounter. However, I need a beta reader to help me with my messy grammar and probably discuss plot points. Please dm me on twitter @b2utifulife if you're keen ^^ Looking forward to work with any of you.


End file.
